A bunion deformity (hallux valgus) is caused by a medial deviation of the first metatarsal and lateral deviation of the great toe (hallux). Distal osteotomies of the first metatarsal are commonly performed to correct hallux valgus. During the surgery, the surgeon cuts the first metatarsal along a plane that is transverse to the longitudinal axis of the first metatarsal, dividing the bone into a proximal portion (adjacent the medial cuneiform bone) and a distal portion (adjacent the first proximal phalanx). The distal portion is translated in the lateral direction relative to the proximal portion, and the translated distal portion is fixed in place (using an implant and/or one or more fixation elements (e.g., screws, k-wires or rods). In some patients, in addition to the lateral deviation of the first metatarsal, the medial (tibial) and lateral (fibular) sesamoid bones of the first metatarsal are displaced. These sesamoid bones are embedded within the medial and lateral heads of the flexor halluces brevis tendons adjacent to the plantar surface of the first metatarsal. In the case of hallux valgus, the sesamoid bones may be displaced from the plantar side of the first metatarsal toward the lateral side of the first metatarsal.